


Dinner, Movie, Boyfriend that cackles like a hyena

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Uncomfortable roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Jonathan and Sock have a stay at home date and have a wonderful time.Jonathan's roommate Zack absolutely doesn't.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dinner, Movie, Boyfriend that cackles like a hyena

The sound of Sock laughing filled the air the brunet holding his sides as he tries to stop so he can breathe. He falls off the couch and hits the floor still laughing.

Jonathan sighed softly and smiled fondly at him. One of the reasons he fell for Sock was how freely he's able to express himself. Date night once again this time at Jonathan's. The bottle blond had cooked dinner and had a comedy waiting in the dvd player.

Sock eventually stopped laughing enough to look up and smile widely at Jonathan. The brunet got back on the couch and cuddled close like he was before his laughing fit.

"Great movie pick hot stuff, oh damn I'm going to rewatch that scene like a hundred times later" Sock giggled

Jonathan wrapped his arms around him all over again and kissed the top of his head. "Glad I picked a good one"

Sock moved his head and gave Jonathan a proper kiss "I picked good too" he returned smoothly.

Jonathan turned a lovely shade of red and got flustered but continued with kissing his boyfriend. Jonathan ended up on his back Sock on top of him the movie absolutely forgotten about as the pairs tongues intertwined.

They pulled apart for air and Socks look got very suggestive as he looks over Jonathan. "Now I'm sure the answer will be yes but, upstairs?"

Jonathan didn't verbally respond he wrapped his arms around Sock and managed to lift the shorter man.

He squealed at the sudden lift off and clutched tight as he's hurriedly carried up the stairs as a few more passionate kisses are shared. Jonathan practically kicked his bedroom door open and put Sock on the bed resuming the action.

As they made out and clothes started sliding off Jonathan remembered to shut and lock his door. Can't have his roommate come home and potentially see something he doesn't want to.

What they didn't notice is Zack was already home and in the kitchen when the kissing started on the couch and now he can hear everything upstairs. He puts down the sandwich he was eating and grabs his keys.

"I have to get a different place" he muttered to himself as he leaves.


End file.
